I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fragrance dispensing device which is activated by water. More particularly, one or more reactants in the device react with water and generate heat. The heat from this reaction activates aroma producing material within the device, thereby releasing the aroma into the ambient air.
II. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been developed over the years for releasing fragrance into the air. These devices are often used in homes, offices, or other enclosed areas in order to not only mask unpleasant odors, but also to add a pleasing fragrance into the air. Scented candles, for example, release fragrance from the melted wax. Burning candles, however, can be hazardous if left unattended, and are often prohibited in some areas (such as many office buildings).
xe2x80x9cPotpourrixe2x80x9d mixtures are also common. Traditional potpourri comprises various mixtures of aromatic herbs, dried flowers, and spices blended with essential oils, and release a fragrant scent into the air. Traditional potpourri is usually contained within a jar, a bowl, or a basket, and is placed in an area to mask unpleasant odors. An aroma is typically emitted in a very confined space, and lasts only a short time. Within a day, the potpourri mixture is dried up and ready to be discarded. Fragrant oils can be sprayed or dripped onto the potpourri to enhance the aroma, but again the area in which this is effective is very small.
Traditional potpourri may also be used with an external heat source and water to cause the scent to become airborne through the vaporization process of boiling the water. The potpourri mixture is typically placed in a pot of water, and the water is then heated. This technique is effective in making the aroma stronger and more widely spread. The disadvantage is that the heat source is either an electrical heating element or an open flame, both of which can be dangerous. The heated water becomes very hot. If it were to be spilled it could burn badly. In addition, if all of the water in the simmerer is vaporized, the potpourri material itself can be set on fire. The heat source itself is also dangerous, particularly if it is an open flame (such as a burning candle).